


In a Past Life

by AgniKayos



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Tommy has a choiceSpirit wakes up in a spruce forest, greeted by a woman out collecting flowers
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 35





	In a Past Life

### In a Past Life

Time whirled around Tommy, memories of himself from long ago. Him and Tubbo before the wars, sitting in front of Tubbo's old house, the bee's Punz had gifted buzzing around. Wilbur talking about his plan for a drug empire, his eyes sparkling with ambition and excitement. Him and the rest of the Revolutionaries resting on the L'Manberg walls Eret had built. Then he stood with Niki and Jack, taking them around the SMP, showing them L'Manberg and the other landmarks, watching their eyes light up with amazement as he and Tubbo explained the history. Wilbur again, this time showing him a book,

_We can secure ourselves a place as president and vice president._

He said, as they drafted their policies overlooking the nation from Jack Manifold's house.

_Ya really think so Wil? We'd have to win the vote._

He had asked,

_Well that's the thing Tommy, we close the ballot before anyone else can run._

It all went downhill from there, Tommy knew it, he saw only short flashes, the first time he talked to Ranboo. Technoblade teaching him how to deflect an arrow with a sword. Tubbo sneaking him and Techno into Manberg to see the dogs. Building the Big Innit Hotel and collecting spruce logs with Niki. It was all out of order now, the further along he got. Opening a hotel with Jack, watching Tubbo's successful nuke launch. Laughing with Phil and Techno on a quiet night in the arctic. The last scene, when he and Tubbo went to face Dream alone, Puffy reached out and handed him golden apples and warm words.

_Tommy, I have faith you can do this._

His vision cut to black, silence surrounded him for a second before it all exploded with light.

"Hello Tommy."

"Wilbur?"

The man that stood in front of him looked like Wilbur during the Revolution but dressed like the man he knew during Pogtopia. 

"Sup Kid, took you long enough." 

_Schlatt_

The ex-president smirked at him, his suit crisp unlike the last time Tommy had seen him.

"Shut the fuck up Schlatt, he shouldn't be here yet, Dream's just a bastard." Wilbur said, glaring at the ram before turning back to Tommy. "Sorry bout him, he's been a bitch ever since Jack got his ticket back and Mexican Dream wandered off." Wilbur brushed it off, "Anyway, we need to do this quickly, follow me." He said, grabbing Tommy's hand and dragging him towards an old tree. 

"Wilbur, What-"

"Shut it kid, you don't wanna fuckin know." Schlatt said, Wilbur had stopped in front of the tree, knocking on its trunk. 

The tree shuddered and its branches creaked, shifting into a door shape. 

"Tommy, you remember Ghostbur, right?" Wilbur said, his hand resting on the door.

"Yeah, he left after we defeated Dream, never really showed up again." 

"Well, this is how I did it, this tree can bring you back as a ghost." Wilbur explained, he had that look in his eyes from back months ago when he talked about the drug empire he wanted to run. 

"So will it work for me?" Tommy asked, should he take it? what if it doesn't work out?

"Yep, should take you right back to spawn, you might have missing memories." Wilbur said, a serious tone in his voice, like the time during the election, the day before when he assured him that they would win. 

"Ill Take It." 

Wilbur grinned, not the sadistic grin of the arsonist from the cage of Pogtopia, but the smile of a brother whose brother had grown wings to fly away. He pushed open the door, revealing a swirling kaleidoscope of colors.

"Just one step, Theseus, will you take it?" Tommy looked at Schlatt, who was standing off to the side, "Don't look at me kid, I've been watching Technoblade wreck governments for a bit." 

Tommy let out a humorless laugh before directing his attention back at the portal.

"Well gents, It's been a nice talk, I'll be off now." He said, before stepping through the portal.

  
  


"Hello," His eyes flashed open at the sound of a voice close by, he pushed himself off the ground. 

"Hello," he echoed, his voice sounded strange, echoey, and distant, or had it always been like that?

"I'm Puffy, what's your name?" The person asked, she was shorter than him, but held herself with a sense of purpose.

"Spiritinnit, but you can call me Spirit." He said, he wasn't sure where the name came from, but it sounded right.

"O-oh, hello Spirit," Puffy said, her eyes widened for a second before she smiled sadly, "What are you doing here, I'm collecting flowers for my friend." Spirit nodded,

"I'm not sure why I'm here but I can help you." he offered, smiling. Puffy returned the smile and beckoned him,

"Well, it's quite dangerous here so we should get you some things first." Spirit nodded, this was exciting, he couldn't wait.

Puffy led him to a towering castle that flew rainbow flags in the air. They entered a closed-off area with lonely houses dotting the landscape. The path they were following led to a brick house with flower boxes lining the windows. 

"Here, there should be a few things in that chest right there." Puffy said, gesturing to a deep blue box that glowed and hummed with magic. Spirit hesitated before flipping open the lid, inside were multiple discs and books.

"Woah," he gasped, his hand resting on one of the discs, its center painted purple and white. 

"So it really is you" Puffy muttered, but he ignored her, the discs had a certain aura, one of haunting melody and fire. 

"I wonder what it sounds like." He wondered aloud, his thoughts drifted,

_123_

_123_

_123_

_123_

_123_

_123_

_123_

"That's the rhythm." Puffy said, she was standing right next to him, hand resting on his shoulder. Spirit pondered that, maybe he had heard it before, in another lifetime it had meant something. Spirit laughed, 

"Well, maybe in another life I wrote it, wouldn't that be funny." Puffy froze, 

"Another life?" 

"Yeah!" He said, "I bet I was a cool composer." Puffy smiled sadly,

"Yeah, maybe you were," 

They had left the brick house and were now walking down the path again. In the distance was a pair, walking towards them.

"Hey, T-Spirit, let's go this way, maybe there-"

"Hello!" He yelled before she could finish, waving at the approaching figures. The shorter of the two broke into a sprint, as they approached, Spirit could see that they had horns, similar to Schlatt, whoever that was. A pair of arms wrapped around him as a body crashed into him.

"Tommy, oh my god I-" the person stopped, Spirit froze for a second unsure of how to proceed. 

"Puffy," The second person had arrived, they had two-toned hair and skin, like the sun and moon. Their face was dotted with purple sparkles that danced in the sun. The shorter was still wrapped around Spirit who slowly began to untangle himself.

"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong guy," he said to the pair, "I'm Spirit, nice to meet you." 

The taller nodded and held out their hand, 

"I'm Ranboo, and this is Tubbo. You see, we lost someone recently, Tommy, and you look a lot like him."

Spirit looked at the clothes he was wearing, he hadn't realized but he was wearing a red and white jumper and denim pants. He nodded, Ranboo glanced at Puffy who shook her head.

"So, guys I found these discs, want to listen to them?" Spirit asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"Sorry Spirit but I have something to do." Ranboo said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Maybe in a few hours." 

"Yeah, I have to go check on a few things back at Snowcheaster." Tubbo added, shifting his feet uncomfortably. 

"That's fine guys," Spirit said, "You must have things to do so go get them done! I'll see you soon!" He said, smiling.

  
  


After all, they had lost someone important, maybe he could help them find them.

He followed Puffy away from the giant building and to a wide plain. He felt a bit of unease as he walked as if something would appear behind him at any moment. They passed an old farmhouse, covered in spiderwebs and entered a forest covered in flowers. They passed a mushroom house that was partly built into the mountainside. Then a staircase that led down into the earth. They finally stopped under the trees near a patch of blue flowers that reminded Spirit of someone he once knew, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

He started picking flowers and putting them in the bag Puffy had brought, the red tulips and poppies were his favorite as well as the white daisies and the Azure Bluet. At least that's what Puffy called them.

"What were your friends' favorite colors?" Spirit asked, pulling the forest from its silence, picking a red tulip, "Mine is red and white." Puffy paused her flower picking.

"Those were his favorites as well, but he also liked Alliums." Spirit thought about this for a while before saying,

  
  


"I guess we really are alike, Tommy and I." He said, gently tugged a magenta flower from the ground.


End file.
